ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 28
Hey Space Monkies! This may sound scary to those who may have grown attached to me, but this is the second-to-last page of the walkthrough. Yup after a good month and so, I BlueHighwind am beginning to wrap this gyro up. Soon it will be done and I'll be on another project - but it will always be close to my heart. And I'm certain that parts of this document will prevent me ever attaining employment when I grow up (if that ever happens). More Celestial Weapons World Champion This is Wakka's Celestial Weapon and since it requires Blitzball to obtain - I've never done it. So I'm not speaking through experience here, just taking information that I got from Gamefaqs. I'm not going through that underwater Hell again after all the pain I suffered through in Luca. I couldn't do it for a bet six years ago, and I won't do it for this walkthrough. Many of the important things you need are found in Luca - including the weapon itself. It can be found in the Luca Cafe, and will given to you by the bartender who just so happens to keep Ultimate Weapons in his place just in case he finds somebody who uses them as a weapon. He won't give the item if you haven't been playing Blitzball in a while (so I never got it). The Jupiter Crest can be found in the Besaid Auroch's locker room. The Jupiter Sigul must be found by obtaining all four of Wakka's Overdrives (also found by playing Blitzball - yuck), and then it comes as a random prize after a tournament. If you're lucky it will only take fifty wins, if you're really really unlucky it can take as many as 250. Which sounds almost exactly like Hell to me, for one. The World Champion gives the classic boosts and Caladbolg's Evade and Counter and Double AP. It also allows Ifrit to break the 9,999 Limit, though who cares about him when we have Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Ixion, and the Magus Sisters? Nobody, that's who. Masamune Okay so it looks lame. Alright it looks really lame, what can I do? I was hoping for a model similar to Sephiroth's sword also. But that was too much to ask, I guess. We already have the Crest, so all we need now is the Sigul and the weapon itself. To get it, head to the Mushroom Rock's South entrance. Now head North and don't take the left you had to take during Operation Mi'ihen. At the second left you'll find a green square that represents a lift. It will take you up to a statue of a warrior over a slain Behemoth. Insert the Rusty Sword (I told you to get this during our hunt for 'Jimbo), and then the hidden Glyph will appear. Touch it to get the Masamune. The Sigul is much more time consuming to get. We need to unlock ten secret Bosses at the Monster Arena. That means gathering one of each Fiend from ten areas around Spira (kinda like Noah only with horrible monsters). In order to get the Magus Sisters we already finished the Calm Lands and Mt. Gagazet so we're already a fifth of the way there. I'll now list the eight easiest so that this can be finished very quickly: It goes without saying that you'll be on for a good long while. But once you're done the Arena man will give you the Mars Sigul. With that you can finally make your weapon. The Masamune allows 'Jimbo to exceed 9,999 (though this doesn't affect "Zanamato" which will kill everything no matter what the HP). It gives Auron Counterattack and First Strike, neither that amazing for weapons of this size and caliber. Even so, you don't want Auron to be out-gunned by Tidus now do you? So getting this one is essential. Spirit Lance Can you say "lamest weapon name"? If not then you should probably go to a doctor, that's one weird symptom - probably something nasty. From the original Japanese it was supposed to say "Longinus" - which is the classic ultimate weapon for Dragoons (also known as the "Holy Lance"). But they fucked it up in the translation, so all we get is the mediocre Spirit Lance. Its probably fitting, because a lame name fits a lame looking weapon. The Weapon can be obtained by going to the Thunder Plains and praying at any three Qactuar Stones (press ). Then head to the Southern tip of the Plains to find a Qactuar Ghost. Follow it North to the secret Qactuar Tower (middle of this area on the right). Pray here to have the Wizard (he's back!) create a Chest out of a lightning bolt. This contains Kimahri's Spirit Lance. Since we already have the Crest, we now need the Sigul. You should have noticed by now that the Sigul is infinitely more difficult to get than the Crest in every case, and this is no exception. Go to Macalania and take part in the Butterfly Catching Mini-Game. This is pretty tough. You have to touch all seven blue bugs but avoid the infestation of red ones. And you have only thirty seconds. And if you don't have No Encounters all sorts of annoying things will attack and throw off your game. This isn't as tough as the Chocobo Race, but its nothing I ever want to do again. You can either win a Teleport Sphere or your Sigul. For fully finishing Kimahri's Ultimate Weapon, you get a weapon that has all the same abilities as World Champion, only it boosts Ixion. Once again Kimahri is left behind lacking a good niche. Airship Treasures Perhaps this section should have gone into the required Sidequests area, however I had no room. This sidequest gives all sorts of neat and nifty little Treasures. But, none too interesting if you've grabbed the Celestial Weapons. Head up to the Bridge and use the World Map to find lots of secret places in which there are hidden Treasures throughout Spira. We'll start with the Password ones. First off we've already gotten the GODHAND's Godhand, so we can skip that one. Next up is MURASAME, which will take you to the Besaid Ruins 2, which is actually right above the road to the docks (thus explaining those invisible Save Points from the beginning of the game). Here is Auron's second best weapon, the Murasame. Its actually a lot cooler looking then the Masamune, which is just wrong. Should have been the other way around. Finally type in VICTORIOUS, and you'll go to Besaid Ruins 1. Here is the item... you guessed it - the Victorious. Now for the Password Treasures. Since there is so little information needed I can just list them in bullets: *'(13,42)' - unlocks the Sanubia Sands, here is the Ascaliion. *'(40,58)' - unlocks the Battle Site, there's a Phantom Bangle north of your starting point *'(31,73)' - unlocks the Besaid Falls, Kimahri's Dragoon Lance is right in front of you *'(34,58)' - unlocks the Mi'ihen Ruins, this area is that abandoned structure out in the water across from Rin's that you saw earlier. And this is also one of the most frustrating areas in the game. It's hard to move in any direction and the Chest is completely invisible. Just head to the left side and spasmodically tap X until you've grabbed the Sonar. And with that, we are out of Item hunting Sidequests. All that's left now is the Omega Ruins and the two Optional "Super" Bosses (who are actually complete jokes), and finishing the Al Bhed Language to complete fluency. Luckly those two can both be taken down in the Omega Ruins, so its killing two birds with one stone. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough